Grim Secrets
by BlueGleek911
Summary: Why does Peter Pan want Henry? What will happen when the crew of the Jolly Roger uncover a secret about one of there own that is better left hidden? Who are the mysterious HQ, and what will happen when they find StoryBrooke? What if Red isn't the only shape-shifter in town?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Ok, new story :) I wrote this at a prompt from Keiron (You won't know him, believe me), and I'm pleased with it :) Keiron has also been editing it for me, so thanks! And for those who read 'Don't You Remember?' I'm still going with that, I'm just noot entirely sure where it's going... Anyway, please review! :D_**

* * *

_"Come back!" The boy squealed as his brother grabbed his apple and ran off laughing._

_"Why don't you make me?" His brother taunted, taking pleasure at his anger. The small boy pouted before running after him. Of course, his shorter legs could not keep up with the older boys, and he was soon far behind. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his head. When he collapsed, his older brother stopped laughing._

_"What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern as he ran back._

_"Pictures… They don't make sense! They've filled my head!" The boy screamed, tears running down his face._

_"What can you see?"_

_"There is… There is you… And there is another boy… His name is… Henry."_

Captain Hook awoke from his dream. No, not a dream. A memory. A memory of times past, of a person long gone. Back when he was Jacob. He swung his legs over the side of his bunk.

They had been sailing for two days, and it was obviously driving Emma mad. He had seen a mother without her child before, and after about a week the crying at night would subside. At least, that's what had happened with Milah. But Emma was not she.

At the thought of Milah, pain flared through his chest. He had spent 200 years wishing for revenge, missing her and obsessing over ways he could kill Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin, who had crushed his dear Milah's heart in front of him… Rumplestiltskin, whom he was sharing a boat with. Hook lay back down. He knew it was useless trying to sleep, because every time he closed his eyes he remembered her telling him she loved him. She had seen the good in him. She had loved him for who he was, not who he pretended to be.

They would be reaching Neverland soon, he knew. He could feel it in his stomach; a funny feeling that wouldn't go away until he was as far from the dreaded place as possible. Every time he came to Neverland the feeling came. He knew the reason why, but he wasn't going to dwell on that now. Heaving a sigh, he sat up again. Standing and stretching, he quickly changed into his day clothes, sliding his leather jacket on over the top. He really did love that jacket. It held so many memories, so many good times. Of course, it had bad ones too, but he liked to forget about those.

He made his way up to the dark deck, shielding his eyes against the bright light of the moon. The moon was always full, in Neverland. Leaning against the edge of the ship, he jumped when a voice cut through the night.

"Can't sleep?" When he turned, he saw Emma walking towards him. She truly was a beauty, although his flirting had never meant anything. He would never get over Milah. He had realised that long, long ago.

"I prefer 'Enjoying the pleasures of the night'," He answered, flashing her a smirk. Emma raised her eyebrows.

"And those pleasures are?" She probed. The Captain swaggered towards her.

"Well, being with you… Although I would prefer it if we didn't have these layers on." He purred. Emma just snorted. She had never risen to his bait, not like all the other women he had teased.

He saw her eyes widen as she looked over his left shoulder

"Is that…" She breathed in wonder, and the pirate nodded.

"Aye. It is." He agreed with another smirk.

"Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby groaned. Of _course_ Granny had decided to put her on Inn duty. And, as usual, there was absolutely no business. Kicking her high-heeled feet up on the desk, she leaned into her chair. Seconds later, the door to the inn opened.

"I'd like a room." A voice came from in front of Ruby, making her look up in surprise. The man was tall and thin, square glasses sitting on his nose. He was handsome though. Short blonde hair spiked up a little - she assumed it was by the wind – and caramel eyes sparkling as he smiled.

He was _new_. He wasn't from town. He wanted a _room_. Flustered, Ruby stood.

"You… You want a room?" No one had wanted a room since Neal and Tamara – and look at how _that_ had turned out.

"That's what I said." That _smile_. It made her feel… Warm. Like she had felt with Peter. Oh God. No. No, no, no. She couldn't do that again. No way. Nuh-uh. Forget it.

"Um… Just write your name down there. How long are you staying?" She felt her mouth going into autopilot. She couldn't fall in love again. Besides, he was a stranger. She didn't know him. He was handsome, that was all. Just handsome.

Picking up the pen, the man quickly scribbled in the book they had to keep record of all the guests.

"Just a few days, while I'm looking for a permanent place." Permanent. _Permanent_. He was looking for a _permanent _residence. He wanted to _stay_.

She had to warn… Who? Belle. She would tell Belle. She was basically the leader, right? Because Emma and Snow and Charming were gone.

Blindly, Ruby reached behind her for a key. Any key, it didn't matter. She didn't even ask what view he wanted. She had to get to Belle as fast as possible.

A complicated expression crossed his face as he saw the lion on the key she had given him, but Ruby was too preoccupied to notice. Flashing another smile, the stranger made his way up the stairs.

Nothing good was going to come of this, she knew.

* * *

_**A/N: I couldn't help it. I want to make her fall in love again, and hey, she will. But I'm not gonna tell you who she falls in love with yet - just a hint. It's not the new guy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I think each chapter is gonna be a different persons POV, but I might do two chapters from one persons POV if it requires it. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

* * *

He didn't remember much when his mind awakened, but things slowly started to come back to him, tiny pieces of irrelevant information.

Everything was pain. Pain and green light. His mind refused to sort itself out. Everything was muddled, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. A jigsaw puzzle that wasn't meant to be put together.

He… He knew his name. Neal. His name was Neal. Or was it Baelfire? It was Baelfire _and_ Neal. His Papa called him Bae. But everyone else called him Neal. That made sense, right?

He had seen the green light once before. When he had… When he had… When he had fallen through a portal, that was it. A portal to another world. He had been… Running away. From magic. From his Papa.

That didn't make sense. Why would he run from Papa? Because his Papa had used bad magic, he recalled. He had hurt people. _He had broken their deal_.

He remembered Emma. Her blonde curls, her smooth skin, her soft lips… And Henry, the little tyke. His son. Henry was his son. But he had left them. He had abandoned them, just like his Papa had abandoned him. A pang of regret hit him at that. He had tuned into the father he had been trying to run away from.

They were all from the Enchanted Forest, but he hadn't realised Emma was until August. August was Pinocchio. Pinocchio had known who he was, and he had convinced Neal to leave Emma and Henry.

His mind was shattered, recalling pieces of information, rejecting others. Everything he remembered felt like glass, cutting into his head and causing him pain. Most things didn't really make sense.

Like how Tamara had shot him. That was a dream, wasn't it? Of course it was. Tamara had loved him, and he had loved Tamara. They were going to get married. Yes. It was a dream. Well, more of a nightmare, actually.

He had fallen through another portal after being shot by someone, he was certain of it. He had been reunited with Emma and his Papa only to be torn from them again. They would miss him, and he would miss them, but they would find each other. Hadn't his Papa cast a Curse to find him the first time round?

Blackness snuck up on him, and he again fell asleep.


End file.
